


go with the flow

by rulethecourt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Lowercase, M/M, Song Lyrics, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rulethecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> do you believe it in your head? </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	go with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i just really love break up fics.
> 
> i wrote this in under an hour which is the shortest amount of time ive ever written anything apart from my drama live evaluation coursework that i didn't even go and see because it would have taken up my nap time for the day. 
> 
> based on my favourite song at the minute, go with the flow by queens of the stone age

_she said "i'll throw myself away,_  
_they're just photos after all”_

aomine said he had commitment issues and that’s why the relationship had to end. kagami thought that statement was laced with bullshit, but what could he say to change his mind? aomine said that’s why everything in his life had to stop or come to an end at some point. his partnership with kuroko, close friendship with momoi, practice. he didn’t know how to stick at anything that wasn’t basketball. kagami felt hurt and disillusioned after everything had been going so well — too well — for them. he didn’t know what to do except throw away every single remnant, destroy every single trace of him running throughout his apartment.

_i can't make you hang around._  
_i can't wash you off my skin._

he couldn’t make him stay, he couldn’t make him stay, he couldn’t make him stay was running like a mantra through kagami’s head as blistering water spat out of the shower head, mingling with his angry tears and staining his skin burned and red.

_outside the frame, is what we're leaving out_

the broken glass hadn’t been swept away yet, literally and figuratively. kagami had never empathised with such inanimate objects before, he could feel himself slipping out of his own body, a shell left behind.

_you won't remember anyway_

it’s not like aomine cared anyway.

_i can go with the flow_

neither did kagami.

_but don't say it doesn't matter anymore_

(they both cared too much.)

_i can go with the flow_

“i’ll just have to move on, i guess,” were their thoughts, scarily similar like everything else they did, with their (almost) evenly matched skill, big appetite, love for basketball, being kuroko’s game partner. 

_do you believe it in your head?_

aomine felt like a stranger to himself. he had a destructive personality, things started moving too fast and he hit the self destruct button. he lay on his bed, tossing a basketball into the air, the only thing he hadn’t destroyed yet. he seemed tough, but his heart was fragile and shattered. he willed himself not to cry, he’d ruined it for himself with his big mouth and his fucking lies and everything he always does, ruining everything that he loves. why couldn’t he keep anything he loves?

_it's so safe to play along_  
_little soldiers in a row_

everything was just an elaborate game, aomine was the only one with the knowledge how to play. his head just told him to do these things, and it was nothing he could fight against. 

_falling in and out of love_  
_with something sweet to throw away._

he could always go to the club, pick up a faceless person to love for a night and discard in the morning. he could repeat the process everyday for the rest of his life until something changed, he guessed. his life seemed to be like one, big second-guess these days. no-one to guide him through.

_but i want something good to die for_  
_to make it beautiful to live._

he didn’t deserve anything sustainable in his own eyes. the only thing he had left was himself, what’s the point of bringing another person into the disgusting, broken mess that was aomine daiki?

_i want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate._

he continued to throw the basketball up to his ceiling, throw and recapture, focusing on the roughness of the ball and the sound of the thunder cracking over his head. he didn’t know if the unhappy storm was actually happening or whether it was all mental.

_do you believe it in your head?_

kagami’s eyes were transfixed on the broken glass he’d smashed, the glass from the photo frame holding their shared happiest moment. that was over and all he was interested in was more ruin. he picked up the remote for his tv and threw it straight at it as he heard the sound of a couple laughing in an advert, as if it was mocking him.

_i can go with the flow_

they both just carried on that way.

_but don't say it doesn't matter anymore_

kagami deleted aomine’s number, but he didn’t have the heart to move or discard of that photo frame. the glass still lies on the floor and kagami silently wills for it to reform, the same way he will always want their relationship to reform.

_i can go with the flow_

aomine went to sleep. it seemed to be the only solution, oxymoronically wishing aloud for kagami not to creep into his rapid eye movement sleep, but internally hoping he would.

_do you believe it in your head?_

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any outstanding mistakes, please highlight them and then scream them at me in the comments 
> 
> thank u for reading ╭☞( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭☞


End file.
